protection
by AJ01
Summary: she hates him. he hates her. but under dumbledore's protective orders, they have to go to a muggle high school to save their lives. what happens while they're gone? and what happens to them?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to say sorry now okay? I know that I'll make spelling mistakes and what not, but there's something else:**

**I don't live in London, or even on the same continent, so I know that they're going to a muggle school in London, but im writing the school like my high school in Australia. So, to anyone who is London, or there about, you'll probably have some different things to us. Sorry again! Ill write it as best as I can! I PROMISE**

The Prime Minister looked down out a large window at the city below him. Only some buildings had little blocks of light now, and every now and then, a shadow crossed past. It was a full moon tonight, giving the city a silver glow which rebounded on surfaces. In the distance, the Prime Minister could hear the horn of a car, and the head lights of few cars were gliding about the streets.

This was exactly how London should be at 1:30 in the morning.

The Prime Minister was awake for only one reason; _another _minister had asked him to meet him at this ridiculous hour, but he had no idea why. He had been waiting there for two hours now, and was starting to get board and angry.

Just as the Prime Minister was considering leaving a note on his oak desk, someone appeared out of thin air before him.

This someone had a lime green bola hat, and a pin striped cloak. This man stood there, looked around then smiled when his eyes set on the Prime Minister.

"Ahh, sorry im a little late there, but things to do you know." Cornelius Fudge smiled at the Prime Minister and sat in a vacant seat.

"Yes…I had nothing to do anyway." The Minister said, but gave it away by yawning.

"Right well, down to business. I believe muggles have a system were they hide other muggles…a Whiteness Protection Program is it?" Fudge asked politely, now taking his hat off.

"Erm…We have a _Witness _Protection Program." The minister said thinking.

"Yes, yes, that's the one. Anyway, I need two young witch and wizard entered." Fudge continued.

The Prime Minister looked at him. Fudge seamed to think that the Witness Protection Program was some sort of game. Well, he would have to set the record straight, right now.

"It is not a game, sir. It is very dangerous and important. You would be wrong to think that it is some sort of game to be cut off from your friends and family." Fudge only blinked. "Besides, don't you have your own sort of…of…stuff for this kind of thing?"

"What? Hiding people? Well, yes we do but the people they'd be hiding from _are _witches and wizards. Remember He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He and his followers would gladly want to get their hands on one, and a good friend of mine wants the wizard in there because he thinks _I'd _like to get at him…well, he's right but…"

"Hold on, hold on!" Fudge was speaking way to fast for the Minister to understand. "You want two of your…kind in our Protection Program, even though you have your own sort of thing? And these two are hiding from people like them?"

"Well, yes." Fudge looked determined.

"I…i…oh alright. But if I hear that they put the families they are with in danger, then they're out on the street."

Fudge looked confused about the 'Out on the street' bit, but he nodded, shook the Prime ministers hand and went with a slight _pop_.

"Granger, Draco, to Professor Dumbledore _now_." Professor Snape barked in the potions lesson.

Hermione Granger looked over had Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her to best friends, puzzled.

"What could you have possibly done?" Ron asked wondering. "It's only the first day back!"

Hermione shrugged and packed up quickly.

On the other side of the dungeon, Draco Malfoy was wondering to himself why on Merlin's Earth Dumbledore would want to see him.

"Draco, why does Dumbledore want to see you?" Pansy Parkinson asked cooing him slightly.

"How should I know what that old crack pot wants?" Draco snapped, but only loud enough so she could hear him.

He got his things and walked towards the door just as Hermione reached it.

"After you." Malfoy said in mock politeness.

"Oh no, ladies first" Hermione replied.

"Hurry up you two!" Snape snapped.

Despite Hermione's insult, Draco went through the door first and continued walking, not looking back at her grinning face.

Hermione chuckled to herself the whole way to Dumbledore's office, and when she went up the stone gargoyle, after Draco, she met up with him on the landing. Malfoy seamed to be waiting, but he had his eyes closed and he was listening intently.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Shh for once in your life Granger." Draco snapped quietly. "Someone's talking about us."

Hermione pursed her lips because he was eavesdropping, but kept quiet and waited trying _not _to listen.

After about five minuets, there was a faint pop from inside the room and the door in front of them swung open. Hermione got up off the ground and walked in. Draco followed and stopped when he reached Dumbledore who was sitting behind his desk, peering at them through his speckles.

"Please, sit." He mentioned to the chairs in front of him.

Hermione sat and Draco did, but pulled his chair away from her slightly more.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you hear on your first day back. Don't worry, you haven't broken any school rules." If Dumbledore thought that was meant to relax them a little, he was wrong- in fact, it only made them tenser. "And you wont have a chance to either."

"Are we being expelled!" Malfoy asked outraged.

"And before our NEWTS!" Hermione added.

"No, no, you are not being expelled-"

"well then-"

"Please, let me finish." Dumbledore begged and continued. "You are not being expelled but you wont be here either. You will be living with muggle families and be attending muggle educational schools."  
"they teach muggles magic?" Malfoy asked rising an eye brow.

"no Malfoy, they learn the basics of every day life like mathematics, history of their kind, languages, that sort of thing."

"Oh"

"Yes well, you'll be attending that until further notice."

"but why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Miss. Granger you both have been marked. The dark side wants you, because of your closeness to Mr. Potter, and the good side wants Mr. Malfoy because of his closeness to the dark side and Voldermort."

"But I thought there was no place safer then Hogwarts." Hermione said, her brain subconsciously registering the fact that she was marked as a victim.

"It is Miss. Granger, as it will always be, _but _you would be _safer _in the muggle London."

"But if you're fighting for the 'good side'," Malfoy asked, "why don't you just give me up?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, turning to look at him with blazing blue eyes, "I do not believe it is fair to use children or, indeed, teenagers to deal with adult issues. You will have your part, and you'll help, but not yet, as it is far too dangerous."

"But why keep us together sir? Wouldn't it be safer to split us up?" Hermione questioned.

"No, because if you are close together most times, then if either side comes for you, then they'll have each other to deal with and leave you enough time to get out of the way and out of sight." Dumbledore answered, smiling a little.

Hermione imagined Voldermort and his followers for a second, then Fudge and his men, coming at her and Malfoy who were in the middle. Then sparks fly as the two sides attack each other. Well, it did make sense to keep them together, as they would be keeping each other _alive_.

"When are we going?" Malfoy asked, trying not to imagine himself with a family of dirty old muggles in a house that smelled like cats or over cooked meat.

"Tomorrow morning, on the Hogwarts Express."

"How is all this possible?" Hermione asked frowning.

"You'll be entering the Witness Protection Program." Dumbledore said.

"But…but…that means we-"

"Yes, you can't have any contact with old friends, or family, you'll be given new names, family and probably friends. Only one person will be contacting you, and that is me. "

"Well, if you can, why can't anyone else?" Malfoy said.

"Because I know other ways, besides owls to communicate Mr. Malfoy so its safer. You will quiet like the muggles that they've picked out for you."

Malfoy snorted disbelieving.

There was a pop, and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge was standing just behind Hermione, his bola hat in his hand.

"Ahh Fudge, back so soon?" Dumbledore asked smiling pleasantly.

"Yes well, it doesn't take long to organize another identity for them. Muggles work faster then I thought."

This was the same thing on Malfoy's mind.

"Right well, Miss. Granger, you are now Miss. Abby Forewell, and Mr. Malfoy, you are now Mr. Jason Gibbs. I was told to give you these." Fudge handed them each a small folder. "They say a little about your past. Now, the families that you're going to have been given some story about you, its all in that folder. Good day and good luck" fudge disappeared with a pop and was gone.

"well, you're bags are packed and ready to go. Remember, you cannot tell your friends about any of this. Simply tell them that its about academic achievements. Tomorrow, meet in the great hall and I shall escort you to the station in Hogsemade. Good day."

"Doubt it." Malfoy muttered as he rose and left, the folder that Fudge had given him held loosely in one hand.

"Sir, are we expected to look out for each other?" Hermione answered, gesturing to Malfoy's retreating back.

"Yes, I would think so, as you will be keeping each other alive." Dumbledore answered.

Hermione smiled and walked out, bidding him good bye and went to find Harry and Ron who should be in the great hall for lunch.

Indeed, Harry and Ron were in the great hall and they were both eating pie and drinking pumpkin juice. When Hermione sat next to them, they immediately burst with questions about what Dumbledore wanted.

"It was just something to do with my studies." Hermione answered brushing their questions off.

Harry and Ron didn't buy this for a second, but as it was clear that Hermione would say no more on the subject, they dropped it. Ron noticed the folder and was thinking of grabbing it and reading it when Hermione took it off the table, said she was going outside and left them staring after her.

Draco didn't go to the hall, not really in the mood to be questioned or eat. So, thinking some fresh air would help him think how he was going to get through all this, he headed out into the court yard, after quickly ducking back to his dormitory to hide the folder.

But he was shocked when he saw his friends already out there, talking in a group. They spotted him and called him over. It was too late to pretend that he hadn't seen them so he was resigned to the fact that he had to sit with them.

They were snorting and sniggering about something when Draco drew closer.

"Hey Draco, look!" pansy said patting his shoulder and pointing to Hermione who was on the other side of the court yard reading her folder.

"Let's take it off her…it doesn't look like a book…come on, what is it? Let's get it and read it!" Blaize was saying to Draco who was thinking of what to do.

Before Draco could think of something, Blaize had got up, walked over to Hermione and sat next to her and put his arm around her. The Slytherins snorted with laughter and watched.

Hermione closed the folder when Blaize sat next to her, and gave him a death glare when he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Blaize asked slyly.

"Nothing of importance to trash." Hermione answered shrugging his arm off.

"Oh hey now, don't be like that." Blaize said, pouting. He got up and snatched he folder.

In an instant, the Slytherin group was over there and were taunting Hermione who was glaring at them and shouting.

Malfoy walked over calmly and asked for the folder from pansy who gave it to him without question.

Looking at the folder that had remained closed, Malfoy opened it, and Hermione distinctly saw him wink at her, but no one else noticed.

He looked down at the folder, snorted and gave it back to Hermione.

'What was it Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Some sort of made up quiz." Malfoy said saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh." The Slytherins looked disappointed that it was something interesting.

"Thankyou" Hermione mouthed when the Slytherins had their backs on her except Malfoy.

Draco smirked and then headed over to his friends.

"Why did you give it back? We could have quizzed her." A Slytherin asked.

"Because there was no use. She probably knows the answers and the questions off by heart." Malfoy answered back, not looking at anyone.

Hermione was a little confused as to why Malfoy had helped her, but let it go as she returned to reading the folder.

According got this folder, her family were in the protection program but the person they were hiding from found them, but 'Abby' had been at a friends house and returned home to find her family dead in the living room. She was now going to live with a family, called the Moores who had no children. The folder said that Hermione was allowed to tell them what happened, as in the muggle world, there was no real threat. It also told her that she was getting a make-over to look a little different.

She sighed, not sure this was a good idea. She would, personally feel safer with Harry and Ron, but she had no choice.

The bell rang, and Hermione put the folder in her bag and went to join Harry and Ron in waiting in line for charms.

After classes, Draco went to the hall, ate a quick meal and went to his dormitory early, with the excuse that he was tired and wanted an early night. The real reason was, of course, to read the folder. He was curious about his new life, at least for the time being, and wanted to see what his background is. When he walked into the deserted dormitory, he pulled out his want, put a silencing charm on his bed curtains and disappeared behind them, lit his wand and began to read.

The folder said he was born in London, no brothers or sisters, but parents who were highly respected in modern society. According to this, his parents were at home one night on his 'birthday' when someone had broken in and had killed both his parents directly in front of him. The man wasn't wearing a mask so 'Jason' had gotten a clear look at him. Neighbors had heard the gun shots and the class braking so had called the police. The sirens were head and the robber vowed to come back and finish 'Jason' off.

Now he was in the witness protection program and had been moved to some town out of London's main drag and was going to live with a family that had no children but two loving people.

"Well, that's what the folder says anyway." Malfoy muttered to himself.

Draco really, really didn't want to go. To think, he was meant to look out for Hermione, and she was him…ewww!

"This better not be some sort of joke to get us together." Malfoy muttered as he extinguished his wand and went to sleep.

Hermione was in the great hall still with Harry and Ron, talking and eating this dinner. Hermione hadn't thought much on the folder or her 'new life' since lunch because a lump rose in her throat every time she thought of not being with Harry and Ron. And the fact that she was in danger.

She briefly wondered what Dumbledore would say when people noticed she and Draco were missing, but decided that was up to him and not her.

Thinking that tomorrow was going to be a big day, or a different day, either on, Hermione bid Harry and Ron good night, and, to their amazement, hugged them both before walking out of the hall, head bowed, hoping no one was noticing the tears that were streaming down her face.

In her dormitory, Hermione looked at her packed trunk and Crookshanks who was sitting in his cage, not looking too pleased with his new sleeping arrangements.

"I'm sorry, Crookshanks, but I have no choice." Hermione cooed through the cage bars, as she slipped a cat treat through them, hoping that her cat wasn't going to rip her hands off. But, he didn't, only he simply took and ate the treat then stood as high as the cage would let him, turned around and faced the other way.

Hermione was now down hearted- her cat was mad at her and she was going to leave here for a while…well, how ever long this thing lasts…it could be forever! She decided not to think about it and got into her pjs, and went to bed.


	2. Train Trip

The next morning, Hermione woke up, dressed in her school robes and left her trunk and cat in her dorm while quietly sneaking out so she didn't wake up the others who were still sound asleep.

She had something to eat in the almost empty great hall and went out into the entrance hall, waiting for Dumbledore. She was very early, but she didn't care. She sat with her back against the wall, not looking at anyone who walked past and into the great hall.

After about half an hour, Hermione spotted Draco who was walking into the hall, his hair untouched, so it was all over the place, making him look very relaxed. He didn't see Hermione, but when he came out after about ten minutes, he saw her and went to sit next to her.

At that moment, though, he saw Potter and Weasley come down the stairs so he headed for the other side of the entrance hall.

Harry and Ron didn't notice Hermione either, but someone did.

"You haven't been waiting too long Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked standing before her. "Well, let's go…"

Draco came over and followed them out the hall, down the steps to a carriage pulled by some invisible force.

They climbed in, Hermione sitting next to Dumbledore, opposite Draco who looked out the window.

Hermione watched the castle get smaller and smaller as they trotted off, towards Hogsemade.

When they reached the station, they got out.

"Bye." Malfoy said simply to Dumbledore and climbed on the train, ignoring Hermione as she stayed to talk to Dumbledore, the last thing to do with Hogwarts that she'll see for a while.

"Best of luck, Hermione. I am truly sorry. You're used to muggles, so I hope you'll keep master Draco out of trouble?"

"I'll try." Hermione smiled. "thankyou sir. Oh, what are you going to tell Ron and Harry?"

"I'll think of something." Dumbledore smiled and left, climbing back into the carriage and leaving Hermione.

"Come on Granger! The sooner we go, the sooner this will be over…or not" Draco yelled out a window.

Hermione got onto the train and went to find a compartment, alone. This was the first time Hermione had rode the Hogwarts express without a friend. True, in her second year, Harry and Ron had flow a car to school, but Hermione sat with Ginny and her friends, providing magical entertainment for them all. But now, there was no one to talk to.

It was defiantly going to be a lonely ride.

Draco sat in a compartment, looking out the window, watching everything zip by. Everything seamed so simple two days ago. He only had a few things to worry about and do- annoy Hermione, Harry and Ron, do the best he could in classes and pass his NEWTS.

Now most of that was gone…he could only annoy Hermione now and try to get along with her and the rest of the muggles.

He got up, thinking he could at least talk (aka, annoy) to Hermione. He started at the beginning of the train and worked his way down, looking in all of the compartments. He found her about half way down, looking out the window and setting small fire works off out of her wand for amusement.

"So Granger, are you as board as I am?" Malfoy asked sliding the door open and inviting himself in.

"Depends on how board you are." Hermione answered deliberately sending a firework at Malfoy who ducked and smirked.

"Nice welcoming." Malfoy said, pretending to sulk.

"I was never going to welcome you in the first place." Hermione said, ignoring the fact that he had also invited himself to sit down opposite her.

"I'm board Granger. Do something entertaining." Malfoy said resting his head on the seat behind his neck.

"I'm not entertaining Malfoy. Go and shoot sparks off at the end of the train." Hermione said not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"No, that's not fun. You do something."

"Such as?" Hermione rose an eye brow.

"Talk about something." Malfoy shrugged. "Talk about yourself."

"Why on earth would you care?" Hermione asked.

"Because I told you, im board."

"I hardly think that my life is entertaining Malfoy."

"Fine. Ill talk about all the girls I've seduced." Malfoy said winking at her.

"Oh Please, don't give me any details on Pansy." Hermione said sarcastically.

"She's not the only one." Malfoy said momentarily disgusted that Hermione had said that. "but if that's what you don't want, then that's what you'll get."

"If you're going to be in here Malfoy, and you're going to talk, could you _please _at least talk about something conservative?" Hermione rolled her eyes sighing.

"I'm open to any suggestions." Malfoy said stubbornly.

"How about muggles? Since I know that you absolutely _love _muggles, and muggle-borns, we can talk about them." The heat from the glare Hermione received then from Malfoy could have lit eight bon fires and kept them going for hours.

"No thankyou. It's bad enough that I'm going to live with some…I cannot believe I have to do this."

"Well, if you wanted to die, then go back to school or go back home. Honestly, no one would miss you." Hermione answered smiling at him innocently.

"You would miss me." Malfoy said winking again.

"Oh would i?" Hermione asked raising an eye brow. "And why, pray tell, would I actually miss you?"

"Because if I was gone, you'd miss taunting me and loving me so much your head would explode." He winked and smirked. "Besides," he added, "You'll have to stop thinking about me naked."

"Oh, am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, I love you oh baby oh baby." Hermione rolled her eyes, got up and walked out of the compartment and headed to the end of the train.

Malfoy smirked and followed her right into the other compartment.

"Oh my god, can't you find some other form of life to torture?" Hermione asked sighing and folding her arms.

"Oh I probably could, but no one could respond like you." Malfoy smirked again and sat next to her, almost laughing when she twitched and moved as close to the window as she could possibly be.

He edged closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "Come on Granger. Do something amusing."

"Nothing I know of would amuse you. Maybe in London you'll find some strippers who will gladly entertain you." Hermione shrugged his head off and moved onto the next seat.

"Don't be like that" Malfoy followed her. "We have to _protect each other _remember."

"Oh yes, I remember, and if it were up to me, I'd push you in front of a rampaging rhino."

"That wouldn't protect me."

"Actually it would because the bottom of a rhinos foot is the last place someone would think to look for you."

"Oh come now, that was uncalled for." Malfoy said pretending to pout.

"No more then you sitting so close to me. Bugger off!" Hermione said angrily. Hermione got up again and walked back to her other compartment with her things in it. She picked up a book and disappeared behind it, only to find, two minutes later, when she dropped the book, that Malfoy was again sitting opposite her, watching Hermione, looking dull and very board.

"For goodness sakes Malfoy! _Please _go somewhere else. Do something else."

"I'm not doing anything granger, that's the problem."

"Fine then, amuse yourself with this!" Hermione threw the book she had been reading at him and got up yet again. This time, however, she didn't leave the compartment but looked in her trunk for something to do.

The book hit Malfoy in the chest and when he picked it up off his lap, one hand holding his chest, he saw it was a very old volume from the school library. He smirked at the thought that Hermione wouldn't be able to hide behind one, but then, he guessed that this other school would have one too. Just not as interesting.

Hermione found a pack of cards in her trunk and just as she was about to put it back in, Malfoy caught sight of it and grinned evilly.

"You know granger, we could play strip poker." He suggested winking.

Hermione blushed and quickly put the cards away and buried them under a school skirt. "Not in a million life times Malfoy."

"Oh, that was the only thing I can think of…" Malfoy said standing up and stretching.

"Good for you." Hermione rolled her eyes and let Cruickshanks out of his basket. Her cat's face looked like someone had smashed it in with a fry pan, but the eyes were wide and they were staring at Draco.

Draco eyed the cat and tried not to laugh. "Granger, I know you fight with potter and Weasley, but you don't have to throw your cat into the wall to let out your steam."

Hermione's face glowed red and she turned around and slapped Malfoy for all she's worth.

"Go away." She said scooping her cat into her arms, sitting down and cuddling the only friend she had in that tiny compartment.

Malfoy's cheek was red and had Hermione's hand print on it, but he didn't move. "You should say sorry for damaging my face granger." He said softly.

"No, I should be sorry for getting on this train and then not cursing you into oblivion." Hermione said tears fogging her sight. But she will not let them fall, she will not let them fall.

"Oh come on granger, I was kidding." Malfoy said, and for the first time in his life, he saw how painful words could be. But, of course, he wasn't going to say that.

"Just please, go." Hermione's voice cracked, and if he didn't leave soon, she would start crying in front of him.

Malfoy sighed, crossed to the door, opened it, and walked down the corridor to the compartment where his things were kept.

Hermione didn't end up crying, but she was so close. The tears fogged her vision for another ten minutes before she wiped her eyes and looked out the window. The sky outside seamed to be mimicking her mood- gray and cloudily. In a few minutes time, there would be a huge thunder storm.

And there was.

The lightning streaked across the blackened sky, lighting it up for a few seconds. The thunder rolled and the rain fell heavily onto the moving train. The compartment lights came on and it was bathed in a dark but gloomy yellow.

Hermione now felt bad about the way she had treated Malfoy. After all, they had to be in this together in order to get out. So, deciding in two short minutes, Hermione got up, put Crookshanks, who was sleeping, on the chair and went to find Malfoy.

He was near the front of the train and he seamed to be looking through his trunk, throwing things about and looking frustrated. Hermione paused for a second, not sure whether or not she wanted to be near him when he was in a towering rage, but before she could gather her courage, Malfoy burst through the compartment door and knocked into her, sending both of them tumbling to the train floor.

Hermione's head hit the carriage floor and she was knocked out. Malfoy was lucky and landed on top of her. He was dazed for a minute, but soon came to his senses, saw Hermione on the ground and leaped to his feet.

Oh, brilliant, Malfoy thought looking at her, now what am I supposed to do?

For a minute, he considered leaving her there, but then he thought he'd probably trip over her again, and she'd be a murderous raving lunatic when she woke up, so he pulled out his wand from his jeans pocket and pointed it at her.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Draco muttered and waved his wand at Hermione, who immediately levitated into the air. Malfoy moved her down the corridor and into her compartment where he dropped her onto the seat, closed the door and let her be.

The reason Malfoy had left his compartment in the first place was to go to the toilet. So quickly, he dashed into the bathroom, washed his hands then came out again, checked on Hermione- still out, and went to his compartment.

Hermione didn't come around for about two hours. She sat up, but regretted it as a thudding pain came to her head. Her hands flew to her head and clutched it while her face screwed up in pain.

She tried to think of why she was now lying in her compartment, her cat watching her, when she distinctly remembered leaving it to go and talk to Malfoy. Then she remembered seeing Malfoy in his compartment throwing things…then she was knocked to the ground and her mind went blank.

"Damn Malfoy." She muttered, her hands still clutching her head as she got up and proceeded carefully to his compartment. This time, he wasn't in a towering rage, but was sitting down, his wand pointed and a little green thing flying around his head.

Just as Hermione opened the door, the little green thing disappeared and long, slithering black snake shot from Malfoy's want onto the floor.

Hermione screamed.

Both Malfoy and the snake jumped. Quickly, Malfoy pointed his wand at the snake and said "_Finite Incantatem_**"**and the snake was gone.

"what on Merlin's god given earth are you doing woman?" Malfoy asked stowing his wand away and staring at Hermione with cold eyes. "don't you know that that snake could have killed you?"

"Yes I do, and _you _shouldn't of had it in the first place!" Hermione accused.

"hmmm," Malfoy pretended to think. "I seam to remember me saying I was _board _I wanted to be _entertained_."

"And I seam to remember telling you to shoot sparks off the end of the train!" Hermione retorted. "You shouldn't have done that. It scared me!"

"Scared you? What about me?" Malfoy said starting to shout and waving his arm for emphasis. "You came in here, quiet unvisited, I might add, after spying on me, knocking yourself out, having a snap at me, then scare me, and now you are lecturing me!"

"You weren't invited to my compartment." Hermione retorted, keeping her voice level but no one could mistake the anger in it. "I was only 'spying' on you because I wanted to say sorry for having 'a snap at you' and _you _knocked _me_ out. That was clearly out of my control."

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said, ignoring what she had said expect for that part were she said she was coming to say sorry. "You were going to say sorry to me?"

"Yes I was." Hermione said taken aback that he decided to respond to that bit of her speech, correcting his.

"Well say it and go."

"Fine. I'm sorry Malfoy." Then she turned on her heals and left, retreating to her compartment were she read her book, pushing any thought of Malfoy from her mind.

**Okay, that's the second chap. i know it was just on the train, but I thought there was some amusing parts in it. **

**The next chap will be probably settling into their new families, and maybe a little bit on the school, but like I said, I don't live in London, I live in Australia, so I'm sure the school days are quiet different. I'm going to write it as though they're at one of my schools. Sorry for that again, but if someone wants, they can review, if you live in London, and tell me a little bit about your high schools. I would really apriciate it.**

**Thanks for saying my stories rock catrina. You rock for reviewing lol. And so does everyone else who reviewed, thank you!**

**Alright- i know i have other stories to update but...aww...my normal computer isnt connected to the internet at the moment...technacal difficaulties, but im on a laptop. i will try to transfer the files of Divination and snake goes for a lion soon. sorry again...aww, i feel bad...**

**Aj**


	3. new home

Malfoy sat on a chair and didn't move for thirty minutes. The ride must be over soon, he thought desperately, but when he checked his watch, he saw they still had another two or three hours. Perfect.

He knew he was mean to Hermione, but he wasn't about to apologize. He never apologized to anyone.

But he decided that there may have been some truth in her words when she said she'd push him in front of a rampaging rhino. He didn't think she'd really do it, knowing Hermione, it'd worse and more painful. Great.

So he got up, making sure his wand was in his pocket and went to her compartment again.

She was sitting down, looking out the window.

The storm had stopped, but it was still as black as night.

"Hey granger." Malfoy said announcing his presence.

"Hello." Was Hermione's reply without looking at him.

"Listen granger, I'm not going to say sorry, but-"

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked still not looking at him.

"Would you let me finish?" Malfoy snapped. "anyway, like I was saying, I'm not going to apologize, but I don't think it's a good idea that we get off this train hating each other and ready to curse the other into oblivion."

Hermione remained quiet, but she did turn to look at him in the eye, not even blinking.

"Anyway," Malfoy went on, uncomfortably. "Because, like you know, we need each other to stay alive."

"Hmm, sounds like you are apologizing Malfoy." Hermione said almost smiling.

"Well, call it whatever you want granger." Malfoy said, though he didn't snap, he was just trying to get her to stop looking at him without blinking- it was unnatural.

"alright Malfoy. We're okay, and I wont curse you." Hermione said finally blinking. "But maybe we should start calling each other by the names we were given…"

"You mean like Draco and…Hermione?" he paused before he said her name.

"No, I mean the ones we're meant to go by for this protection program."

"oh."

"Because if we ever speak to each other, we have to say that name instead."

"And what makes you think we'll talk to each other?" Malfoy said though he was smirking.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact we'll be living only a street away, having pretty much the same classes…we're the only person the other one knows…yeah, nothing at all." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Oh, I really wish this train ride wouldn't take so long." She added frustrated looking back out the window.

"hmmm I suppose." Malfoy said. This…well, _niceness _between him and granger was unnerving. "What was you're name again?"

"Abby Forewell.' Hermione answered, and as expected, a lump rose in her throat because now she wasn't with Harry or Ron , and she couldn't speak to them either.

"Jason Gibbs." Malfoy said in mock politeness. "Who thinks up these names?"

"Someone who has nothing better to do I guess." Hermione answered smiling slightly and forcing herself to forget Hogwarts, to forget, Harry and Ron and most of all, to forget she was a witch, for none of that would help her.

"Yeah." Malfoy sat down on a seat and pulled out his wand. "Just so we don't disturb this new…rather weird, piece, I'm going to ask you first. Can I get a snake or not? Because I'm so board."

Hermione looked at him, then his wand. "Yes alright, but keep it over there." She pointed out quickly as Malfoy smirked and raised his wand.

"as you wish." He said smirking still, and in less then two seconds, a black snake was again slithering around on the floor.

Once it came close to Crookshanks's seat, and Hermione's cat hissed and spat until Draco got up, curled the snake around his arm and sat down again while it slithered around his head, neck and torso.

Hermione watched him a look of disgust and wonder on her face. "Since when have you been the doctor dolittle with animals?"

"Doctor who?"

"Never mind, just answer the question."

"Since I could cast this spell. And its just snakes. I trust snakes."

"Why?" Hermione said her eyes widening as the snake got closer and closer to Malfoy's throat. She thought for a brief moment, and hoped that it would bit him, but then mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.

"Because snakes are cunning, and they're hunters. Every time they're different."

"Right…"

"here, if it'll make you feel better…" at first Hermione thought he was going to get rid of it, but he stood up and quickly crossed over to her and put the snake around her neck.

Hermione was so ready to scream but stopped herself as the triangular head rose and looked at her in the eye.

"They can smell fear." Draco said smirking.

"I cannot believe you are doing this!" Hermione said shaking but trying not to be afraid. The snake looked at her for a few more minutes before it was picked up by Malfoy who curled it around his arm.

Hermione stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, thinking Malfoy was going to give her the snake again but he didn't.

"right, this is boring now." Malfoy said then waved his wand and the snake was gone.

"You bore easily." Hermione remarked, stretching her fingers and rolling her shoulders. "But never, _never _put another snake around me again or I will curse you so hard…in fact…" Hermione pointed her wand at him but Malfoy reacted too and they both had their wands at each others hearts.

"Well, who shall move first?" Hermione asked, knowing she had the advantage of knowing more spells.

"I don't know, the one who chickens out I guess." Was Malfoy's reply.

"Ahh, and are you a chicken Jason Gibbs?" Hermione asked smiling at the name.

"No, I'm not, are you?"

They were so close; they could feel each others breath on their faces.

"No. I'm a lion." Hermione quickly pulled back and smiled. "I was only kidding. But go over there. You're too close for comfort."

Malfoy smirked. "ahh you are a chicken."

"Not as much as you."

"Chicken"

"Ferret"

"Chicken" Malfoy said then made clucking noises.

Hermione, without Malfoy noticing pointed her wand at him and muttered "**_Silencio_**" under her breath.

One second malfoy's voice was there, and the next, his mouth was moving without any sound.

He looked at Hermione was chuckling and gave her a stare that could kill voldemort himself.

"Well, this is how I like you Jason Gibbs- un able to speak." Hermione said enjoying her voice and the fact that it was the only one.

Malfoy gave her a look that plainly said, 'if you don't give me my voice back I'll personally murder you.'

Hermione smiled innocently. "But what do I get in return?"

Malfoy frowned. Then glared at her.

"Oh alright." Hermione cast the reverse and Malfoy's voice was back.

"You are a party pooper. Never take my voice away again." He said rubbing his throat then sitting down.

"You know, snakes like chicken."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Hermione asked rising an eye brow.

"No. It's a fact."

They sat in silence for ten minutes when Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione and her hair went static. "Well now, that's an improvement." Malfoy said controlling his laughter.

Hermione pointed her wand at her hair which was standing on end and returned it to normal.

"Aww, you really _are _no fun." Malfoy said pouting and sitting back.

When he saw that Hermione had simply returned to her book, he pointed his wand again, but this time at the book. "Accio book"

The book flew from Hermione's hands and into malfoy's. she sighed and looked at him. "Please give me my book back." She tried to remain clam, but it was proving hard.

"No because you're no fun."

"Oh, I can be fun." Hermione said standing up and walking towards him. "I can be _lots _of fun."

Malfoy looked at her as she came closer and closer, then bent down so she was almost kissing him.

"But, I just want my book back." And she snatched it and went back to her seat.

Malfoy smirked. "I think you don't even know the meaning of the word 'fun'"

"Oh I think I do. I'm just not fun when I'm around you and that's no crime." Hermione replied opening her book and looking for her page.

"alright then gran-forewell, while we're in this hell hole, you have to prove you're fun. At this school, if you're popular within two days, then ill believe you."

"And why should I prove it to you?"

"Because you'll have nothing better to do."

"Right then, and what about you?" Hermione asked looking over at him, "wont you become little Mr. popular?"

"Within a day or two, yes. All girls shall be dreaming of me, like they are in Hogwarts." Malfoy said smugly.

"yes, all but one girl." Hermione said pointing guestering to herself.

"Ha! By the end of the week, you'll be asking me out."

"Right Jason. Keep dreaming."

Malfoy smirked.

Hermione returned to her book for the rest of the train ride.

In an hour and a half, they had pulled up at platform nine and 3/4. They hulled their luggage off the train and saw that waiting for them on the platform was Fudge.

"Hello you two. I'm not staying long, just here to tell you very quickly that there's a gentleman waiting for you outside the station with a car. He'll take you to your new families then you're on your own." With a smile, he was gone.

"Great." Malfoy said sarcastically pulling his trunk along. "Just what I need to start this nightmare off. A muggle driver who'll look at us strangely, you with your fry pan squashed cat, trunk and hair, me with my trunk and good looks. Perfect."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but walked over to the magical wall and walked through it. Kings Cross station was packed with muggles walking briskly past them, not noticing their trunks. They made their way over to the door and saw a man in a black jacket, black pants and white shirt waiting beside a, you guess it, black car.

He spotted Hermione and Draco and walked over to them, offered to help them carry their things to the car and climbed in the front seat, all without introducing himself.

Before climbing in the back seat, Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and both put their hands in their pockets were their wands were.

When they were in, Hermione closed the door and the driver turned the key and the engine kicked into life, and they pulled off the curb and into the traffic.

The driver didn't speak, but kept looking at them through his rear view mirror with sad eyes. Draco and Hermione didn't speak either but looked out the window at London which was passing by.

After about thirty minutes the driver spoke.

"I was told not to speak to you, but I cant stand it." He said looking at them again with such pity in his eyes that Hermione wondered what was wrong. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, both of you."

With another glance at each other, Hermione and Draco had to think before the stories about their 'past' came back. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Thankyou." She said pretending to look sad at the memory.

"Yeah, thanks." Draco said a little less convincingly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, so ill be quiet- oh, by the way, names Goopi, Goopi Gilbert, but my friends call me Goopi Gil." He smiled.

Draco snorted quietly with laughter, and thankfully only Hermione noticed.

Soon after he introduced himself, the driver pulled up in front of a double story house in a quiet street.

"Here's your stop." He said getting out and began taking the luggage out the back.

"Goopi? Who would name their child Goopi?" Draco asked quietly and snorting.

"I don't know." Hermione herself found it hard not to laugh. "But shut up and get out." She smiled and climbed out before Malfoy said anything else on their driver's name.

The house which stood in front of Hermione was like a little cottage. A pebble path lead from the road up to a little cream colored home, with brown windows. It was two story, and looked so cozy, Hermione hoped that this was her home because she would appreciate it unlike Malfoy. It had a nice little garden and everything.

A woman about 27 came out of the house and walked towards them, a warm and inviting smile on her face.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so, but I guess the earlier the better!" she smiled at them. "You must be Abby Forewell, I'm Debby Moore" she shook Hermione's hand. Hermione, or Abby, liked her already. "And you must be Jason Gibbs."

Draco smiled for once in his life and shook the woman's hand. "Yes I am."

"I was so sorry to hear about both of you're…misfortunes." She looked at them sadly. "Are you related somehow?"

It took a great deal of self control to not laugh at this, but Hermione answered looking civilized. "No we're not related…in any way. We were told to be dropped off together though."

"Of course, I'll take Jason around to his new home soon." Debby smiled. "Here, come inside. I'll help you with your things."

It was then that Hermione noticed that Goopi had put their things next to them and driven off. Debby picked up Hermione's trunk and started off towards her house. Hermione took Crookshanks who was grouchy that he was in the cage and followed Debby. Draco rolled his eyes and went after them.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she walked in the door that Debby held open for her. The walls were a coffee colour and had photos and paintings of people and landscapes. Straight a head there was a stair case leading off to the upstairs rooms and to the right there was a dinning room and a kitchen, then to the left there was a lounge room which lead outside to a sitting area and a pool.

"Just leave your things here, and I'll make you some tea." Debby said closing the door behind Draco. She went into the kitchen and boiled the water while Hermione and Draco sat themselves down at the dinning table without saying anything.

"I realize this must be confusing and new to you, but ill try to make it as comfortable as possible." Debby said returning with three cups of tea. "My husband, Matt is away on business and wont return for a few months."

Hermione smiled and Draco just drank his tea.

"When you're done with that, ill take you to your home Jason.' Debby said. "Abby, would you like to come?"

'Yes, I think so." Hermione answered smiling at debby and sipping her tea.

A few minutes of silence passed and they had all finished their tea so Debby suggested showing Draco his home.

They left Hermione's things in the foyer and made their way outside, Draco dragging his trunk behind him.

They walked for about three minuets before stopping in front of a house that was colored a silvery white with black windows. It too was two stories, but had a small garden and a black roof.

A woman greeted them walking briskly from the house and Hermione was reminded of Professor McGonagall.

"You must be Jason Gibbs.' She said in a chirpy voice. She may look strict with her hair pulled back in a high pony tale, and a slightly pointed nose, but her voice suggested she was very nice once she was known. "My name is Meggie Parkinson, and this-"

A man also walked out and stopped by his wife. "This is my husband, Ethan."

Ethan held out his hand and shook draco's.

"And you must be Debby Moore. Is that correct?" the woman said looking at debby who nodded and smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Thank you for offering to walk him here. Poor thing." She sighed.

"right well, I have to get Abby settled in, so-" Debby began but Ethan stopped her.

"Abby?" he looked around and saw Hermione. He smiled. "Oh, forgive me, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Umm, I've been better." Hermione answered shaking his out stretched hand.

"Oh of course, of course," Ethan nodded knowingly.

"Yes, well, I'm sure we'll probably be in touch, as these two are going to the same school. It was a pleasure to meet you. Good day." Debby said smiling and leading Hermione away.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco look at her almost worryingly before Meggie lead him inside, while Ethan grabbed his trunk.

"So Abby." Debby said as they were walking home. "I am truly sorry about the incident. I will try my hardest to help you feel at home."

"Thank you." Hermione answered smiling. "Its just hard."

"Of course it is. But this is a lovely part of London, and I'm sure you'll love it here. Besides, you and that Jason seam to have a connection." Debby winked at her and Hermione laughed.

"Yes I guess…but I don't really know him." Hermione lied.

"Are you sure?" Debby asked, not seeing Hermione's face, that clearly said 'oh my god, how did she know?' and continued. "You seam to have known each other for years."

"Oh well, they kept us close together for a few days…" Hermione said thinking.

"Yes…well, I'll show you to your room?" Debby said opening the front door and waiting for Hermione to walk inside.

"Alright." Hermione agreed and grabbed her trunk and cat and followed Debby up the stairs and down a corridor with two doors before stopping at a third and going inside.

It was a fairly large room, with a double bed, a walk in closet, a desk and a computer, and another door that adjoined to the bathroom.

"Wow." Was all Hermione said. Debby smiled at Hermione's expression.

"I'll leave you to settle in and explore. But if you leave the house, could you please find me first so I know you're gone?"

"Sure." Hermione said nodding.

"Right, I'll call you for dinner if you're hungry." Debby gave her another smile and closed the door behind her.

Hermione knew that Debby would make this easy, and she was glad. If she had been stuck with a rude and mean family, she was sure that she'd rather have taken her chance with Voldemort.

Crookshanks's meow filled her ears and Hermione let him out making sure he could only explore the room. Hermione hulled her trunk onto her bed and opened it. She took out her pjs and put them under one of the pillows on her new bed, and started un loading all her things into the walk in closet. Her wand…where was she supposed to put that?

There was a window next to the bed so Hermione put her wand there, deciding that if debby asked about it, she would say her parents had bought as a joke for one of her birthdays and it was something that she was allowed to keep to remind her of them. Yes, that sounds right and believable.

When she was unpacked, she yawed and realized how tired she was. Hermione had a very quick shower and climbed into bed. Her cat climbed onto the bed and curled up behind her legs and began purring.

About two hours later, Debby knocked softly on Hermione's door and waited for a response. When she didn't, she quietly opened the door, saw Hermione sleeping and closed the door again.

"Poor thing." She said quietly to herself then went down stairs again.

Draco was surprised of how alone he felt after Hermione was lead off. He was with two strangers, and he was going into their house. They seamed nice enough, but would he be able to be nice back? For a minuet he doubted it, but then he remembered he was Draco Malfoy and that he can do anything he set his mind to. Even if that meant being nice. God forbid.

Inside, the walls were a cream colour with peach type carpet. There was a kitchen to the left, and a dinning room. To the right, there was a small study. When Meggie asked Draco to follow her, they walked through the kitchen and dinning room, and then into a lounge room with a staircase to one side. When she showed him upstairs, she led him down a corridor that had six doors. The first one Meggie said was a spare room, the next was a bathroom, and the next was his room. She said the other two where hers and Ethan's room, and their bathroom.

His room was brilliant. It had a desk and computer, a large closet, a double bed and a door leading off to the bathroom. There was another door which led to a small balcony that overlooked their back yard which had a pool, a large oak tree and a paved area and garden table.

"You like it?" Meggie asked smiling.

"Yes, it's great." Draco smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Well now, ill leave you alone, and please, if you need anything, just ask."

Draco nodded. She left him alone in his new room and for a minuet Draco wondered on what to do. He decided to go to bed as he had a long and tiring arguing day with granger. He had a shower and jumped into bed, closing the curtains which blocked a little of the moon which was shinning now in the dark sky.

The next morning Hermione woke up with the sun shinning through her eye lids. She yawned, stretched and got up. She had slept much better then what she thought she would have, and of course, woke early, before Debby.

She got up and dressed, stowed her wand in her pocket and went down stairs. On the table, Debby left her a note.

_Abby, in case you wake before I do, here's a little bit of money. I'm sure you would like to wonder around so, here, spend this on whatever. If you need me, call me on this number: _

At the bottom there was a home number. Hermione tore the number off carefully and put it in her pocket. She counted the money on the table. It was plenty for a small amount of shopping so Hermione put it in her pocket and went outside for a walk and exploration.

Draco woke up around the time the sun was rising and slowly got up and dressed. He went down stairs and saw Ethan sitting at the kitchen table, drinking something out of a thick white mug.

"Morning Jason. Sleep well?" Ethan asked as Draco sat opposite him.

"Yes it was great." He replied.

"Right that's good." Ethan was dressed in black pants, white shirt and business jacket. "I'm always up this early." Ethan said watching Draco who was looking at him. "I have to go to work soon anyway. Oh, here, Meggie wanted me to give you this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out muggle money. "Use this today. Just look around the area. If you get lost, then call this number," he pulled out another piece of paper with a number on it. "Have a good day, ive got to go."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

About ten minutes after Ethan left, Draco left himself and walked down the street, the way Hermione lived.

But he ran into her half way there.

"Oh, I never thought you were a morning person." Hermione said smiling innocently.

"I continue to surprise." Draco smirked. "Out for a morning walk?"

"Yes. You?"

"Of course. Why else would I be out here?"

"I don't know…maybe the muggles were scaring you." Hermione suggested.

'Actually," Malfoy continued to smirk. "they aren't that bad."

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear you say that." Hermione said looking shocked for a brief moment. "But then, the snake cant have poison in his fangs forever."

Draco's smirk widened. "No, he cant."

"Right…well…erm…" this was so awkward for Hermione that she didn't know what to say. After a pause, she spoke again. "Do you want to look around here with me?"

"What? Like a date?" Draco winked.

"Absolutely not. If you don't want to then-" Hermione walked past him but Draco grabbed her arm.

"I was kidding. Alright, ill look around with you."

"Oh good, because you never have a sense of humor." Hermione smirked at him.

"Okay, first of all, that's my smirk, second of all, I do have a sense of humor, and third of all, lets just go." He said walking away.

This is going to be such a long…whatever it is, Hermione thought as she followed him, keeping a few paces behind. I cant believe I'm here without Harry or Ron, and only Malfoy. God damn Voldemort and god damn the ministry of magic! It's their fault I'm here. Hermione sighed and continued walking, her head bowed, and not actually noticing all the things around her that were there to see.

Draco was though. There was some funny metal thing on wheels that sped past him, and made a sound like it was angry when he tried to cross the road in front of it.

How rude, though Draco as he quickly crossed the road and waited for Hermione on the other side.

She, somehow managed to avoid being beeped at without even looking up. But when she got closer, Draco saw she had been crying silently, as a line of shining tears were on her cheeks, heading only south. For a minute, he felt bad for her, and a tinge of pity, but he brushed that off quickly. He thought of making a rude comment, and teasing her, but the fact was, he felt the same way she did- alone, lost and completely unprotected. So he decided to say something else.

"Hey granger, your crying." Well, it wasn't rude at least just…dull.

"Well spotted." Hermione remarked wiping her tears away and turning down a street that was very crowded with people. These people, Hermione thought, aren't away from their friends and family. A group of girls walked past, giggled at Malfoy and went along, blushing and whispering.

Malfoy smirked at the muggle girls when they looked at him but didn't say a word as he court up to Hermione who seamed to be looking for something.

A small brown building with two doors; one with a blue woman figure on it, the other with a male. Hermione pushed the woman door open and disappeared in side. For a joke, Draco was about to follow her, but decided not to.

In the public bathroom, Hermione surveyed her reflection in the slightly dirty mirror. Her eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks were flushed and she had tears on her face. Turning the tap on, Hermione rinsed her face in cold water. She dried her hands on her shirt and went back outside to see Malfoy leaning casually against a wall, and it seamed he had already collected a fan club. Three giggling gits, as Hermione called them, were crowed around him, talking and blushing.

"Well," Hermione heard Malfoy said as she got closer. "I moved here only yesterday. Yes, I am clever, and I know that I'm-"

Hermione thought about interrupting, but then thought better of it and decided to let Malfoy have his moment of fame. So she sat herself on a wooden bench, next to an old woman who was throwing pieces of brown bread to some flocking pigeons.

Hermione looked up the street and saw it was a busy market, with stalls and shops everywhere, and lots of normal people, buzzing around, buying and carrying objects in plastic bags.

She waited on that bench, watching the old woman feeding the pigeons, and when the woman left, she waited for ten minuets, glancing over at Malfoy to see he still had the three giggling gits entertained. She got up, bought an ice-cream, ate it, got up again and bought a box of chocolates as a thank you gift for Debby and got a drink. But even after twenty minutes, Malfoy still hadn't shaken his fans off.

Hermione stood, waved at Malfoy, which got his attention, then turned her back and waved without turning around and walked off. She walked along the shops, going in some, or just observing their windows. The stalls had a few interesting things, but Hermione had a lot of self control so she didn't buy anything that was unnecessary. Hermione occasionally looked around, but couldn't spot Malfoy, and didn't worry- he was big enough to look after himself.

Two hours later, Hermione had had enough so she made her way back carefully watching out for Malfoy. She saw him sitting on the same bench she had waited for him on, looking around and fiddling with his ring.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. He looked so board and so…un Malfoy like, that she wished she had a camera. She would send it to Harry and Ron…no, don't think about them. Hermione pushed that thought from her mind and walked over to him cautiously.

"Mal-Jason?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hello. Decided to come back?" 'Jason' snapped looking up.

"What? _You _were surrounded by a giggling bandit of girls. I didn't want to be apart of it." Hermione snapped back.

"Well you could have waited." Malfoy pocked his tongue out.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips. "I _waited _for 20 minutes!"

"Well you should have waited 30 minutes."

Hermione's face turned to rage. "I shouldn't have waited at all!"

And she stormed off in a huff, not turning around.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and followed her. "Oh come on granger."

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't say a word until they were outside her new home.

"Talk to me, or did that pan squashed cat get your tongue?" Malfoy asked folding his arms and stopping behind her.

"_Stop _calling my cat names Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, completely forgetting the fact that his new last name was 'Gibbs'. "I don't want to be here, and I don't want to be away from Harry or Ron in a world that I know I can be attacked. Id rather be at Hogwarts, learning and reading in peace!" she shouted, using words that she knew she shouldn't be using. She walked up the path to the house and stopped at the door as Malfoy spoke.

"Look granger you have to get a back bone! Potter and Weasley can no longer protect you any more! You, for once in your life, are on your own! Deal with it!" Malfoy replied angrily- she was smart and beautiful but she wasn't using her brains….wait, did he just call her beautiful? Crap.

"And why cant they be?" Hermione shouted, tearing clouding her vision of the boy in front of her home. "They can protect me much better then this place can!"

"I can protect you!" Malfoy retorted before he knew what he was saying.

Hermione looked at him shocked and Malfoy mentally kicked himself.

She was going to say something but was too mad to take it all in so she just opened the door and went inside.

Malfoy swore under his breath and walked on until he came to his house and went inside. He walked straight up to his room and threw himself on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione lent against the front door, thinking. That was different.

She heard someone make a noise in the kitchen and saw Debby sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in her hands.

"I didn't mean to over hear." She said looking apologetic.

"What? Oh, you could hear us hu?" Hermione walked over and sat opposite her and saw that Debby's face was bursting with questions. "I…Look, I'm sorry. I promise, I will tell you everything, the truth when…when I'm ready and have come to terms with it myself…"

"I understand Abby. I don't want to pressure you into anything too soon." Debby smiled and Hermione was so glad she had more time to think things through. "By the way, you start school not tomorrow but the next day okay?"

"Yeah alright." The bag crinkled in Hermione's hand and she remembered the chocolate box. "Oh here," she said, handing them over. "I bought you this as a small thank you for…for everything."

"You didn't have to do that." Debby opened the bag and smiled. "Thank you anyway, and your welcome."

Hermione smiled at her and wondered to herself when Dumbledore will contact them. She was sure that Debby would want to know what was up if owls started flying around her house.

"Have you had something to eat?" Debby asked standing up and walking over into the kitchen.

"Erm I had an ice-cream that's about it." Hermione answered.

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure…ill get it." Hermione started to get up but debby held her hand in a stop gesture.

"No, let me."

After eating her sandwich, Hermione talked to Debby.

"Well," Debby said, "I'm not working at the moment. Matt brings in all the money."

"What does he do?" Hermione asked getting up and boiling the kettle.

"Matt? He's a doctor. At the moment, he's in Africa helping a small village."

"He sounds nice." Hermione said then had a sudden image of Malfoy in an Africa village, injecting healthy needles into sick little children. She had to cough to cover her snort of laughter. If she ever saw Malfoy do something that wasn't 99 selfish, she'd die of shock.

"Yes. He'll be away for a few months…that poor village has a lot of ill people and he's only got him and three others to put it back together healthily." Debby smiled sadly. "I do miss him, but others need him more I suppose." She paused then continued. "anyway…I was born in the heart of London, but even though I love London, its all very rushed and busy, so, that's why I live a little further out of the main drag. Much more nicer and peaceful."

Hermione smiled and Debby bit her tongue. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up London…"

"What?" Hermione had to think for a minute then remembered that she was born in London and that's where the 'tragedy' happened. "It's alright."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should leave you alone…"

"No, its alright. Really. I prefer company rather then being alone. Its too quiet." Hermione smiled.

Debby laughed. "Yes…but you know, if you were with that…Jason Gibbs, you wouldn't be alone." She winked.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right."

"Oh why not? He's very cute and nice."

"that's what he shows you." Hermione said briskly.

Malfoy sat in his room for hours, just staring up at the ceiling. He learnt this- his ceiling had 13 small lines, 3 black spots and in 2 places the painter had hit a rough spot. He also realized that he shouldn't have said 'I can protect you' to granger. Nope, never again.

Meggie knocked softly on his door. "Jason? May I come in?"

"Sure." Malfoy replied, though he wasn't really in the mood for company.

Meggie walked in, carrying a small tray. "I'm sorry to disturb you." She said smiling as she closed the door with her foot and walked over to his bed side table, placing the tray down.

Malfoy saw it had a bowl of soup and a plate of bread.

"Are you alright? You seamed a little upset when you came home before"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. I just…said the wrong thing." Malfoy said, half telling the truth.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't too bad." Meggie said looking serious, as though she thought he might have gotten into trouble with, what are they called? Please men? No, police men, that's the one.

"No, nothing I cant handle." Malfoy smirked.

"Alright. Well, I just thought you might be hungry…its terrible weather outside so Ethan and I had soup for lunch and I thought you might want some."

"Oh, thanks." Malfoy nodded his head and Meggie got up and left.

Malfoy looked over at the window and saw it was black, raining and windy. He was so absorbed in his ceiling, which is strange in its self, and his thoughts, a jungle in which he's always know he could get lost in for hours that he hadn't noticed the storm that was brewing outside.

He was amazed that he hadn't heard it. The thunder was loud and shook the house sometimes and the lightning lit up the sky. He could see why Meggie thought it was nice to have some soup in this weather. He looked back at the tray, sat up and put it on his lap. The spoon reflected his jagged image as he dipped it into the steaming liquid.

It burned his throat as he slipped it into his mouth and he felt it go into his stomach.

He was nervous. It was only about the third time in his life that he was nervous. The first was meeting friends of his fathers (cough death eaters cough) and the second was going to Hogwarts. Now, he was nervous because of this muggle school. How different would it be? Would he be alright?

Oh, pull yourself together Draco! Malfoy said to himself angrily. You can do this. Its like everything else in your life- a push over. Don't worry, you'll do this. Yes, you will do this or you'll hand yourself over to Fudge. Crap. Alright ill do it.

Now stop talking to yourself. What? Oh.

Hermione was up in her room, listening to the stereo. She didn't know why she was staring into nothing, thinking about Malfoy, of all, rude, incoherent and heartless people that she knew. Wait, he was the only rude, incoherent and heartless person that she knew. That explained it.

She reckoned that being at a muggle school, she will be the dominate one, but she wasn't ready to bet on it. He had surprised her before.

**Looooong I know, but I couldn't help it. I wrote this and the second one when the first one was just up so yeah.**

**In this chap I was going to have Hermione tell Debby the truth but…I thought it was too soon. Next chap- THE FIRST SCHOOL ENCOUNTER. That's the chap name and should be written shortly. It might not have classes in it I don't know, but it definitely has the school…but I think its towards the end…meh.**

**Aj.**


End file.
